Hot Springs Trip
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Momo wins a trip to a hot springs resort in the World of the Living and she brings her boyfriend Toshiro along some friends. ToshiroxMomo, RenjixRukia, and RangikuxIchigo. AU. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Since it's Valentines Day today, I thought I'd make a Toshiro/Momo fanfic along with my UlquiHime valentines story where Ulquiorra tries Orihime's cooking with hilarious results that will hopefully be out today.  
Summary: Momo wins an all expense-paid trip to a hot springs resort in the World of the Living and brings along her boyfriend Toshiro along with some friends.  
Pairings: MomoxHitsugaya, RenjixRukia, and Rangikux(Mystery until the next chapter)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Content: Comedy. T for now. M rating soon.  
Author's Notes: Sorry for any bad grammar. My BETA reader Jestin is nowhere to be found and I haven't heard from him in a while. Jestin if you're reading this, don't worry pal. I'm not blaming you for anything. Though I could use the help of like a Back-Up BETA reader whenever Jestin isn't around. Just contact me and we'll talk.

* * *

"Lil Shiro, look!" Momo happily said as she presented a working Hitsugaya with a paper in her hands and the short but very mature Captain took his eyes off his almost complete paperwork.

"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?" Hitsugaya said in an annoyed voice but Momo's happiness, as usual, kept her from getting upset at her boyfriend.

"Sorry but look." Momo said as she handed him the piece of paper and he slowly read it before glancing back at her.

"You won an all expense trip to a resort in the world of the living?"

"Yep. Just this morning."

"Well, Congratulations. Enjoy your trip." Hitsugaya blankly said as he handed Momo the paper back and went back to work.

"Wait, didn't you read the rest?" Momo asked and Hitsugaya shook his head without looking at her.

"It says I can bring five friends with me and well, I'd like you to be one of those people."

"Thank you but I've got all lot of work to do." Hitsugaya said.

"Ah c'mon, Lil Shiro." Hitsugaya, seeing as Momo wasn't going to take no for an answer, just said maybe if he didn't have any work to do and Momo hugged him and left the room. Hitsugaya finished the paperwork and there was no more work to do. There surprisingly wasn't an amount of unfinished paperwork Rangiku normally would leave behind waiting for him and Hitsugaya got up and called Momo back into the office. Soon, the two were talking about the trip while drinking some sweet tea and who they would bring with them. Momo suggested it would be a couple's thing and Hitsugaya unhesitatingly agreed.

"What about Kiyone and Captain Ukitake?" Hitsugaya said.

"I think he's ill again." Momo said with some sympathy in her voice.

"That's unfortunate. What of Ulquiorra and Orihime?"

"He said they were going out of town for a while."

"What about Renji and Rukia?"

"I'll ask them. I'm sure they'll want to come too."

That's one couple down and now we need one more pair "

"I have one in mind." Hitsugaya said.

"Who are they?" Momo asked.

"We may as well as ask Rangiku and that boyfriend of hers to come along as she's likely to make a fuss about it if we don't tell her." The captain dreaded the thought.

"Good idea. I'll call her immediately and ask her."

"Just when to you plan for the trip to began?" Hitsugaya asked.

"In a couple of days. Two or three days." Momo said.

"Very well then." Hitsugaya said as Momo left back to her office and dialed Rangiku's number. The tone rang and soon Rangiku's voice came out the phone.

"_Yello_?" Rangiku's voice said.

"Rangiku, it's me Momo. How are you doing?"

"_I'm doing pretty good. Thanks for asking. Anything new with you?" _The voice said back.

"Well I've recently won this all expense-paid trip to a hot spring resort in the word of the living and I'm allowed to bring five people with me and so me and Toshiro thought we'd ask you and your boyfriend if you wanted to come too." Momo explained.

"_Sounds great! We'd love to! I'll go tell him now. Thanks for the invite." _Rangiku's always joyful voice came through the phone.

"Okay, great. See you in bit."

"_Bye now." _Rangiku said as she hung up and Momo left to find Renji and Rukia. She later found the two in the fields relaxing under a tree with Rukia's petite form nestled in Renji's arms while she was reading and explained her upcoming trip to the couple and her.

"Wow, sounds relaxing." Renji said.

"Sure. We'll accompany you. Right, Renji?" Rukia said.

"Yeah count us in." Renji replied and Momo thanked them.

"A trip to the world of the living sounds pretty nice, doesn't it?" Rukia said.

"Yep. Maybe we'll get to a share a hot spring of our own." Renji said with a suggestive smirk and Rukia just patted his cheek with a smirk of her own.

"We'll see, big guy." Rukia answered.

_Elsewhere_

"Ichigo, let's fight!" a battle-hungry Kenpachi bellowed as he chased Ichigo through the streets of the sereitei and the substitute shinigami had no intention to face the Squad 11 captain a second time.

"Not on your life!" Ichigo called back to Kenpachi as he turned a corner and Kenpachi did the same.

"Come on, Ichi. Kenny just wants to play!" Yachiru said from Kenpachi's shoulder and Ichigo just ignored that statement while he still ran away as fast as he could and vanished into a crowd. Kenpachi wandered through the crowd and Ichigo was nowhere to be seen. The captain just shrugged his shoulders and lumbered off. Unbeknowst to him, Ichigo had actually took a back alley and jumped over the fence that was at the end. He landed on his feet, then took off to the end of the street and soon ran into Izuru, Tetsuzaemon, and Ikkaku, who all noticed his heavy panting.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ikkaku asked.

"That crazy Kenpachi tried to fight me again." Ichigo said breathlessly as he wiped the sweat off his forehead and caught his breath.

"Why didn't you just fight him? It should be an honor to fight Captain Zaraki." Ikkaku said.

"Yeah, why didn't you fight him?" Tetsuzaemon added in.

"Are you crazy? I nearly died from fighting him the first time." Ichigo blurted out.

"Oh please. Since you didn't die the first time, you should go back and fight a second time to see if you can fully make it." Ikkaku said.

"No freakin' way." Ichigo said.

"I'm with him. I wouldn't go up against Captain Zaraki if I had the chance." Izuru said.

"_Finally. Someone else who gets the picture." _Ichigo thought and suddenly someone shouted his name from afar in a happy voice and he froze in place for a second as he thought he heard Yachiru's voice. However, he didn't feel Kenpachi's spiritual pressure rumbling the ground as he did earlier and he unfroze and turned around to see a familar face and felt a hand land on him.

_"Oh no." _Ichigo thought as he looked upon the familiar face.

* * *

Who is the person Ichigo sees and who is Rangiku's mystery boyfriend? We'll find out in the next chapter which will be about Momo, Toshiro, Renji, Rukia, Rangiku and her mystery man packing up their lunguage and what transportation they will use. Since it is Valentines Day, I advise you guys to read my other fanfic that will hopefully be released today and my _Valentines Day _fanfic. I have the second chapter almost complete and if you guys like for me to release it, just say so in the review and I'll do it. Remember fellas, the more reviews I get in fanfics, the more energized and inspired I feel to make more stories and/or fanfics.


	2. Mystery Man and Packing Up

Here's chapter two and now we'll meet Rangiku's mystery man as well a new tradition that will be in my Bleach stories. You'll also notice physical changes in Hitsugaya and Momo in this chapter.

* * *

"Ichigo, baby!" Rangiku happily cried as she hugged Ichigo and smothered his face with her breasts and then kissed his lips after he got his head out of her cleavage. He struggled for a while and then returned the kiss while she caressed his cheek. Tetsuzaemon had a look of jealousy on his face while Izuru's face had less jealousy on it as Ikkaku grew bored at the two orange-haired soul reapers kissing and left back to his barracks.

"Rangiku! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" said Ichigo after he broke the kiss and gasped while Rangiku just giggled at him.

"But I like that spiky hair of yours." Rangiku replied. It had been a year since Ichigo was able to reclaim his soul reaper powers and see all spiritual beings again and Rangiku took notice of him and flaunted herself to him on several occasions whenever he happened to be nearby or next to her. His shyness around women like her prevented him from fully noticing as he got massive nosebleeds from seeing Rangiku attempt to get his attention. As it seemed Rangiku's flaunting was beginning to fail, Ichigo couldn't stand it anymore and marched right to her then he gave her a heavy kiss to the lips and she victoriously kissed him back until the two of them fell over. From that day forward Rangiku had become Ichigo's girlfriend, much to many of the soul reaper men's intense jealousy, especially Shuhei who had seen the couples' first kiss when he was attempting to ask Rangiku out himself and he had been in an mental asylum since then out of a mental breakdown.

"Mind giving me a warning next time?" Ichigo asked and Rangiku said maybe while crossing two fingers behind her back and she explained Momo had invited them on on her resort trip and Ichigo said it'd be interesting.

"Alrighty then. Let's go!" Rangiku cheered as she hugged Ichigo's arm and forced him to walk with her.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Since we're going to a Hot Spring resort, we'll need yukatas so let's go shopping!" Rangiku said.

"But Rangiku, it's a resort. I'm pretty sure they'll have yukatas already."

"Well let's do it just in case. PLEASE?" Rangiku said with her deadly puppy-dog eyes and pouting lips and Ichigo sighed.

"Oh, okay." Ichigo tiredly answered.

Knowing how much Rangiku loved shopping at various malls, he knew she would at least keep him there for two to three hours and he was already tired from Kenpachi chasing him. However, he could never find the heart to ever say no to Rangiku and he agreed to take her shopping. In response she planted her lips against his cheek and smooched it.

"Rangiku, stop! That tickles!" Ichigo started to laugh as the blonde kissed his cheek playfully as they left to the World Of The Living, leaving behind Tetsuzaemon and Izuru who were both pathetically jealous of the younger man with Rangiku.

"It's because of the way they act like that Shuhei's in the loony bin." Tetsuzaemon muttered and Izuru miserably just walked off.

_Elsewhere some hours later_

Momo and Hitsugaya packed up their clothes into their suitcases.

"I'm really happy you decided to come along, Hitsugaya."

"Thank you. I could use the fresh air." Hitsugaya deadpanned

"It'll be real fun and relaxing." Momo replied.

"Yes. It definitely fits the description." He deadpanned again and Momo comically shook her head at his constant deadpanning.

_One second later_

Momo and Hitsugaya laid on the couch of the Tenth Division making out. They were waiting for the other two couples to show up and ending up kissing each other to pass the time. Momo's hair was all messy while Hitsugaya's hair was more spiky than usual with the latter laying on top of the former. They had their hands feeling each other's bodies and their tongues battled for dominance. Hitsugaya slowly slid his hand underneathth Momo's thigh while she held him close to her. Turquoise eyes met dark brown ones and shortly their moment of romance was interrupted when they heard a knock from the door and looked into each other's eyes, mentally questioning themselves if they should give up what they're doing and Momo nodded yes and without further ado the two short soul reapers got off the couch, fixed up their hair and clothes and reluctantly, Hitsugaya at least, opened the door allowing Ichigo, Rangiku, Rukia, and Renji to enter. They all greeted Momo and Hitsugaya as they sat in the other chairs and chatted.

"Ichigo, glad you could make it." Momo greeted Ichigo and he weakly said hello as he rubbed his shoulders and neck.

"What's with you?" Renji asked.

"Oh he's okay. He's just a little tired from helping me shop earlier eventhough he carried only five bags." Rangiku explained and Ichigo raised an eye at his girlfriend as if she was crazy.

"Only five? That was fifteen bags!" Ichigo said.

_"Ouch." _Renji and Hitsugaya both thought at the same time

"Oh it wasn't that much." Rangiku said and Ichigo sighed.

"So Momo, how will we get to the hot spring?" Rukia asked.

"Well Toshiro has recently brought an SUV in the World of the Living and he'll drive us to the Hot Spring with that." Momo said and both Ichigo and Renji kept their jaws from dropping; keeping their high curiosity of how the short captain, with his height that would make one think he is really a fourteen-year old, managed to get a van and just kept their thoughts to themselves.

"Sounds like a plan." Renji managed to say.

"Momo, Captain Hitsugaya, thank you." Rangiku and Rukia said and Toshiro just nodded to the two.

"Yeah, thanks." Ichigo answered as he rolled his shoulders one final time and they felt much better than earlier before he, Rangiku and the other soul reaper couple left. Hitsugaya closed the door behind them and sat back on the couch with Momo before putting himself over her and she brushed her face against his with a lovely smile.

"Now where were we?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Right about here." Momo said as she put her mouth against his and he reburied his tongue in hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and brought Hitsugaya's body to hers, smothering himself to her to the point where her c-cup 33 breasts pressed up on him and he embraced her. Momo took the bun out of her hair and let it fall to the middle of her back since knowing how they made out her hair would get messy and wild anyway. They stayed like for at least an hour before they parted for the night with one final kiss and Momo returned to her barracks.

_Elsewhere_

Renji and Rukia packed their things up. Rukia was going to take her things in a duffel bag while Renji was going to use a regular suitcase.

"Well that's that." Rukia said as she finished packing and Renji did the same.

"Yep. I gotta thank Captain Kuchiki and Captain Ukitake again for letting us go on this trip." Renji said and his short girlfriend positively agreed with him. Ukitake of course had no problem with letting Rukia take a week off and Byakuya surprisingly had no problem though Rukia and Renji both going on the trip and it didn't seem to occur to him that his lieutenant and his sister/sister-in-law could share the same room and bed together. Though recently every time Unohana would pass by wherever the silent cold captain was and wink at him, his cold and serious demeanor would turn into mush and turn him into a calm and more pleasant person and it just so happened that the fourth division's captain did just that. The two put their suitcases near the door and Renji suddenly went into a train of thought.

"Y'know Rukia, we'll sharing the same room so I was thinking..."

"We could practice sleeping in the same bed naked?" Rukia finished his sentence and Renji smirked before the two quickly turned off the lights and stripped down to their birthday suits and dived into the bed and Renji wrapped his arms around Rukia, making her tiny but still very much desirable breasts flattened on his skin and she began seductively gnawing on his neck. The two wouldn't actually have sex until the trip starts and for now what they were doing in bed would do.

_Meanwhile_

"What a meal!" Rangiku said as she and Ichigo headed to the Kurosaki clinic to relax as they had ate burgers together a short time ago and Ichigo opened the door to have Isshin try kicking his son in the head.

"Welcome back, Ichigo!" Isshin yelled before Ichigo caught his father's foot and used his leg to slam the former soup reaper captain onto his back and roll him into the wall. Rangiku winced with sympathy at Isshin's pain and closed one eye.

"You wacko! What was that for?" Ichigo yelled at his crazed father before the latter sprang to his feet and pointed at his son, not noticing Rangiku.

"Dinner was at 7:00. Where were you?"

"Dad, I had already told you that me and Rangiku were going out to eat! Sheesh." Ichigo said and Isshin turned his attention to Rangiku as she gave him a small smile and wave, making him sprint over to her.

"My 4th daugther returns! How are you?" Isshin excitingly questioned her.

"Oh I'm feeling great! Thanks for asking. How are you, Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Please call me Dad." Isshin enthusicantically said and Rangiku made an interested sound before both his daugthers came from the kitchen.

"Yuzu, Karin, my little sisters!" Rangiku joyfully said as she hugged the two teen girls and Yuzu more than happily hugged her potential sister-in-law back while Karin just patted the blonde's back.

"Oh hi Rangiku. What's going on?" Karin asked.

"Great to see you again, Rangiku!" Yuzu said.

"Oh, I just thought I'd pop in for a visit before the big trip." Rangiku said.

"Feel free to come by any time, fair lady who will bear me many grandchildren." Isshin said and Ichigo rolled his eyes in annoyance before gently taking Rangiku by the hand and leading her to his room.

"You gotta love your family. They're pretty nice." Rangiku said as Ichigo closed the door and another annoyance in his life came springing at his girlfriend.

"Rangiku-ni-san!" Kon thought as he leaped at Rangiku's chest and she stopped him in mid-air by simply raising her elbow and making it connect with his throat without even looking before letting him fall to the floor.

"Oh come on! You're just like Rukia!" Kon fussed and Ichigo growled at the stuffed critter before yanking him off the floor and knocking the pill out his stomach. Ichigo handed the fifteen shopping bags to Rangiku that she brought earlier and stretched his arms.

"Tired?" Rangiku asked.

"No I'm fine." Ichigo plainly said.

"Good." Rangiku said as she placed her hands on Ichigo's shoulder and backed him to the bed.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Ichigo said while Rangiku giggled and made him fall onto the bed where ,despite his struggling, the two somehow ended up making out. Ichigo trailed his fingers through Rangiku's hair and she circled her index finger on his chest. Suddenly Rangiku heard heavy breathing coming from somewhere and Ichigo noticed it too.

"Where is that coming from?" Ichigo said as Rangiku got off him and listened carefully.

"Search me. I think its coming from your door or something." Rangiku answered and Ichigo instantly figured out what was going on and face palmed himself while his eyes twitched.

"Oh, those guys." Ichigo said as he marched to the door and yanked it opened to reveal Isshin and Yuzu with cups on both their ears pressed against the doorway and the two both fell back.

"Oh come on. Again?" Ichigo growled as he slammed the door shut and returned to Rangiku while Karin noticed her sister and father laying outside the doorway as she passed through the hallway.

"Tried to warn ya." Karin said as she continued her way to her room.

_The Next Night_

The soul reapers couples gathered at a cafe where Momo and Hitsugaya normally hung out and Momo handed everyone their V.I.P tickets for the resort and said for everyone to meet her and Hitsugaya the old Karukura Town garage where he kept his SUV for safety at ten in the morning and they parted for the night.

_The Next Day at 8:19 a.m_

Hitsugaya appeared at the squad five barracks with his suitcase and met Momo with her stuff ready as well.

"Ready?" Hitsugaya asked.

"You bet!" Momo excitedly said as they opened a senkaimon that lead to the garage where Hitsugaya's SUV awaited

_Elsewhere at 9:00_

Renji and Rukia raced into the senkaimon with their suitcases in hand in a hurry.

"Dammit! At this rate, we'll be late!" Renji said.

"Well maybe we wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't forget to pack your sunglasses. Oh that's right. They were on your head the whole time!" Rukia snapped at Renji and he just scoffed at they were running through the senkaimon and was nearing the end of it.

_Meanwhile at a similar time_

Ichigo dressed and got his suitcase from in front of his bed.

"Now to go meet Rangiku." He said and suddenly Rangiku appeared smiling at the window. She wore a tight plain black shirt with tanned shorts and her leg dangled over her other leg with her two suitcases.

"I'm already here, baby. Ready to go?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Ichigo said and with that he and Rangiku crept silently out the front door and left running. Unbeknown to either of them, Isshin watched from the window with a proud smile at Ichigo.

_"Later, m'boy. I only wish I could see the expression on his face when he finds out what I put in his bag while he was asleep." _Isshin said with a devious grin.

_One hour later_

Renji and Rukia were the first to arrive and Ichigo and Rangiku both appeared moments later with a box of glazed donuts on napkins in their hands.

"Hungry?" Ichigo said as he held out the box to Rukia and Renji.

"Oh Kami yes." Renji said as he picked up a donut and Rukia did the same.

"Thank you, Ichigo." Rukia said as she bit the donut.

"Actually, it was Rangiku's idea." Ichigo explained.

"Well Captain Hitsugaya and Momo never said anything about breakfast terms and so voila!" Rangiku said and she handed the box to Momo as there were only two left donuts left.

"Oh Thank You, Rangiku. Toshiro, want the last one?" Momo asked as she began to eat her donut and Hitsugaya drove up next to the pairs with his SUV.

"I refuse. I'm about to drive two towns over and you want me to get my hands all sticky?" Hitsugaya coldly stated as he popped open the trunk.

"Oh come on, Captain. They're pretty tasty." Rangiku enchantingly said and the short captain still refused, leaving Renji to eat it while Rukia shook her head at him.

"No." Hitsugaya said as they he held out hand sanitizer for everyone to clean their hands with before they loaded their suitcases into the back.

"Just the thought of those hot springs is killing me." Rangiku said.

"Yep. I know what you mean." Momo said as she got in the front sit next to Hitsugaya while the others got into their sits in the back and held up their tickets.

"Let's roll, Lil Shiro." Momo said and Hitsugaya kept his cool as he started the SUV and the trip began.

_Later in the Lieutenant's hall_

"Hey guys, look whose back." Izuru said to the other vice-captains as Shuhei appeared next to them.

"Lieutenant Hisagi, welcome back!" most of the lieutenants said.

"Thank you. I appreciate your kindness." Shuhei said as he and Izuru entered the room.

"How are you doing after that long time in the nuthouse?" Tetsuzaemon asked.

"Okay, I suppose. To tell you the truth, I honestly can't even remember why I was there in the first place." Shuhei said and Izuru silently sighed.

_"Good. He doesn't remember." _Izuru thought.

"Where is Abarai and Lieutenant Matsumoto?" Shuhei asked and Yachiru came up to him.

"Hisa-hisa, you'll never guess what Rangiku said about Ichi!" Yachiru energetically said.

"Oh. What did she say?" Shuhei asked.

"Remember when she said you're the only person she could count on?"

"Yes. As if I could forget. What did she say about the substitute soul reaper?" Shuhei said with pride.

"Well she said you're one she can count on but Ichi is the man she needs!" Yachiru happily said as she ran off to find Kenpachi, leaving the other lieutenants all looking at Shuhei with caution. Isane immediately left and started dialing Chad's number while Nanao and Nemu left to the library.

"The man she needs? Why would she say... Oh no. Oh no!" Shuhei yelled as the thought of Ichigo and Rangiku making out appeared in his mind and he froze.

"Hisagi-san, are you..." Izuru started to ask but the raven-haired lieutenant fell over like a domino and landed on a table, making it split in two.

* * *

LOL. Shuhei was in the loony bin and there's my new tradition in Bleach. As I did with the Nnoitra and Neliel pairing in my story Compromising, I'm taking a few jabs at the Shuhei and Rangiku pairing. Everytime Ichigo and Rangiku do something romantic in my fanfics, I'm gonna make Shuhei see them and give us a funny reaction. It might seem a bit sadistic and cruel but I have to admit it's pretty funny. And to my good pal NaruHinaFanBoy who guessed right, Rangiku's mystery man was Ichigo. I decided to use three of my favorite Bleach pairings for this story because it works and I decided for the trip to begin in this chapter to get the show on the road and just for the heck of it I even mentioned ByakuyaxUnohana. As for Renji and Rukia sleeping in bed together naked, I'm foreshadowing some expected lemons around the corner not too far from now. The next chapters will focuse more on Momo and Hitsugaya themselves. Enjoy this chapter as there is more to come.


	3. Arrival

I present to you all the long-awaited update of my **_Hot Springs Trip _**story and things will turn spicier in this chapter. I apologize to all subscribers of this story for taking so long.

Disclaimer: I don't own **_Bleach_** or any song at all played.

* * *

Hitsugaya drove the van and he was almost close to the resort. Since they had left, the trip was steadily going without a hitch and everyone else besides the short captain was asleep. Hitsugaya just listened to the radio while absent-mindedly tapping his fingers to the music.

**_I close my eyes and I keep seeing things_**

**_Rainbow waterfalls_**

**_Sunny liquid dreams_**

**_Confusion creeps inside me raining doubt_**

**_Gotta get to you_**

**_But I don't know how_**

**_Call me call me_**

**_Let me know it's alright_**

**_Call me call me_**

**_Don't you think it's 'bout time_**

**_Please won't you call and_**

**_Ease my mind_**

**_Reasons for me to find you_**

**_Peace of mind_**

**_What can I do_**

**_To get me to you_**

**_I had your number quite some time ago_**

**_Back when we were young_**

**_But I had to grow_**

**_Ten thousand years I've searched it seems and now_**

**_Gotta get to you_**

**_Won't you tell me how_**

**_Call me call me_**

**_Let me know you are there_**

**_Call me call me_**

**_I wanna know you still care_**

**_Come on now won't you_**

**_Ease my mind_**

**_Reasons for me to find you_**

**_Peace of mind_**

**_What can I do_**

**_To get me to you_**

**_Come on now won't you_**

**_Ease my mind_**

**_Reasons for me to find you_**

**_Peace of mind_**

**_Reasons for livin' my life_**

**_Ease my mind_**

**_Reasons for me to know you_**

**_Peace of mind_**

**_What can I do_**

**_To get me to you_**

Hitsugaya then noticed Momo stirring awake and she flexed her arms as she opened her eyes.

"Oh, hey, there, Toshiro." Momo said as she rubbed her eyes and picked up a sprite she had brought at a previous rest stop to keep from falling asleep. She looked back to see Rukia sleeping with her head on Renji's arm while Ichigo rested his head against Rangiku's bosom.

"You should get some more rest." Hitsugaya advised.

"Why, Lil Shiro? We're here." Momo said as they arrived at a resort and she looked at the free brochure she'd been given to confirm her point.

"I see." Hitsugaya said as he flexed his wrists and got out of the van with Momo to stretch their limbs. The other pairs woke up and got off the van to flex their limbs before gathering their luggage.

Then they went to the front desk, where Momo was told of the hotel's best qualities such as the large buffet room, free room service for any member of her party, the indoor hot spring leading to an outdoor one, and most of all, all hotel rooms had their own private hot springs.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun. Once all of you are rested, let's say we meet in the buffet for dinner?" Momo said and Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, and Rangiku all agreed to that before going off to their respective rooms.

_With Momo and Hitsugaya_

"What a room." Momo said in wonderment as it had a king-sized bed, a flat-screen TV on the wall, and two doors that slid apart to reveal a backyard with an onsen bath that could turn into a Jacuzzi thanks to a small button.

"This should be quite interesting." Hitsugaya said as he looked into the backyard with Momo alongside him before they lay down on the bed to rest for a while.

_With Renji and Rukia_

"Well, how do you like that?" Rukia said as she observed the private hot springs with Renji.

"Yeah. That hot spring sure is gonna be enjoyable later." Renji smiled with Rukia looking into the water and felt how arm it was by hovering their hands above the water, both smiling at how warm it felt.

"You can say that twice." Rukia said as she mentally melted from how warm the water was and Renji smiled at it before they left their room to explore more of the hotel.

_With Rangiku and Ichigo_

"Wow!" Rangiku said as she observed the room with Ichigo laying back the bed while she looked at the personal hot springs in the backyard and noticed her boyfriend dozing off. She smirked as she put herself on him; smothering his face with her ample cleavage and making his eyes snap open as he blushed.

"Wakey, wakey, Ichigo." Rangiku trilled happily.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." Ichigo said in a muffled voice as Rangiku got off him and giggled as she led him to the hot springs.

"Y'know, we can get in know if you want us to." Rangiku said as she hugged Ichigo's back, making her breasts squish into his back and making him blush again.

"Uh, let's wait after dinner. It'll be more relaxing." Ichigo said.

"That sounds good to me." Rangiku said as she pressed her breasts into Ichigo's back.

"Are you planning to let me go soon?"

"Nope." Rangiku giggled.

_Later at 7: 21 _

"Ready for dinner, Toshiro?" Momo asked as Hitsugaya came back inside from looking at the stars.

"Yeah, sure." Hitsugaya answered they picked up their respective keycards and closed the door behind them. The couple headed to the buffet and a short time after they found a table, Rangiku, Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia arrived to join them. Once everyone had gathered an amount of food, they sat at the chosen table and chatted.

"So, are you all enjoying the place so far?" Momo asked.

"Absolutely." Rukia answered.

"You bet." Renji said.

"Totally." Ichigo and Rangiku answered.

"That's great to know." Momo happily said.

"So, Captain, have you tried the Hot Springs in the back with Momo yet?" Rangiku asked.

"No, I have not." Hitsugaya answered.

"We're planning to after dinner to make it even more relaxing." Momo answered.

"What a coincidence. So are we." Renji said.

"Same here. Right, Ichigo?" Rangiku answered.

"Yeah, if you want." Ichigo responded.

"Well, that's all good, then, I suppose." Hitsugaya answered.

_After dinner_

"See you tomorrow, everyone." Momo said to her friends as they departed to their respective rooms.

"Shall we?" Hitsugaya said as they headed back to their own room and closed the door.

Momo and Hitsugaya donned their yukata, wandered out to the hot springs in the backyard, and dipped their hands in the warm water.

"Ready, Toshiro?" Momo said.

"Yes." Hitsugaya said as they undid their yukata and let them fall of their bodies, leaving them in the nude and this gave them a first-time view at each other's natural bodies. Hitsugaya's chest looked quite muscular along his manhood being bigger than Momo would have ever guessed while she had an ample C-cup chest along with her slender figure before they got into the water.

They sighed out of pleasure before they lay back in the relaxing and they mentally melted as Momo cuddled up to Hitsugaya. He wrapped his arm around Momo's shoulders as she pressed lips together with Hitsugaya as he caressed her cheek.

Hitsugaya's turquoise eyes gazed into Momo's brown ones as they kissed in their private onsen.

_Meanwhile with Rukia and Renji_

"Ah, Rukia, doesn't this feel so good?" Renji said as Rukia sat on his lap with her back to him.

"Yes, it sure does." Rukia sighed pleasurably and held Renji's arms around her petite figure as she rested her ass on his lap while the pair looked up at the stars.

_With Ichigo and Rangiku in their onsen_

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Rangiku asked Ichigo, who had his eyes closed.

"I'm fine." Ichigo answered.

"Is it that you don't want to look at me?" Rangiku asked.

"It's not that." Ichigo said and Rangiku smirked before she placed herself on Ichigo's lap.

"Rangiku, what are you doing?" Ichigo said.

"You still don't wanna open your eyes?" Rangiku asked and Ichigo blushed as he felt her plump ass on his lap and his inactive manhood started to rise.

"Rangiku…" Ichigo said as his face blushed.

"Open your eyes, Ichigo. I won't mind." Rangiku as he pressed her breasts against his face, enclosing his head in her wet, ample bosom.

"Rangiku!" A muffled Ichigo said as he struggled for a moment and he couldn't decide what felt better; the water or Rangiku's breasts.

"Come on, Ichigo." Rangiku said again and Ichigo finally gave in and opened his eyes and couldn't believe how large his girlfriend's ample bosom was along with how toned her body was; he knew it was large but not as large as he would think.

"Sexy, aren't I?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes. You're sexy, all right?" Ichigo said as Rangiku just sat on his lap and cuddled him. He smiled and returned the affectionate gesture to the blonde.

* * *

Well, guys, here is the third chapter to **_Hot Springs Trip _**and the reason I couldn't publish it earlier is because a virus I had last December ate the document. But here it is and for the next chapter, there will be lemons for all the couples on this trip. That's right; one chapter, three lemon scenes between different people. I hope some of you enjoyed the **_Cowboy Bebop _**song "Call me, Call me" at the beginning. It may interest some of you that my next three stories will be blonde lemons with my two final **_Blondes in Bed _**installments composed of NarutoxInoxTemari and NarutoxSamuixHotaru along with my second **_Naruto/Queen's Blade _**lemon installment starring the pairing NarutoxLeina. Well, goodbye for now.

_**Reminder**_: We can still save Toonami by going to #BringBackToonami on Twitter.


End file.
